Vous souvenezvous ?
by cielxsebastian
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de Ciel, post saison 2 ! Seba x Ciel, yaoi donc.


Moi : Coucou ! Désolé j'ai un jour de retard je sais ^^' Je suis une auteur horrible…

Ciel : J'ai peur…

Moi : Mais faut pas ! J'ai été gentille ^^ Aucun mort…pas trop de souffrance…

Ciel : Pas trop ?

Moi : C'est pas de ma faute si vous vous torturez toujours sur vos sentiments !

Sebastian : Tu peux parler !

Moi : Bon bah c'est une réaction humaine ! J'y peux rien moi !

Ciel et Sebastian : On est pas humains !

Moi : … faisons comme si ! Bonne lecture tout le monde ! Et joyeux anniversaire (même si je suis en retard) à Ciel pour ses 136 ans (j'ai plus vite calculé ça que mes cours) ^^

* * *

><p>Ciel s'ennuyait de son éternité. Cela faisait déjà 122 ans qu'il était un démon et le temps passait très lentement pour lui. Ses trente dernières années, il les avait passé en France. Changeant d'identité chaque fois qu'il changeait de ville pour les autres. Mais gardant la même avec Sebastian. Il pouvait changer d'identité comme il le souhaitait mais en réalité il resterait toujours Ciel, même s'il avait abandonné son nom. Soupirant il alla dans la bibliothèque lire un de ses nouveaux livres.<p>

Sebastian était dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribué dans leur maison. Couché sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Le lit lui était peu utile étant donné qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil, mais si quelqu'un venait il trouverait surement étrange qu'il n'y ait pas de lit, alors ils en avaient achetés. Et puis c'était utile d'avoir un lit quand on voulait réfléchir. Pour l'instant il pensait à Ciel. Aux 126 ans qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Les premières années était assez bien…même s'il devait se contenter de jouer au simple serviteur, il avait le désir de pouvoir avoir l'âme tant désiré de son maître, et cela valait largement son travail. Il avait cru la perdre quand l'autre démon, Claude, et son maître, Alois, lui l'avaient volé de manière bien traître. Mais quand il avait tenté de la récupérer, Alois avait passé un pacte avec son autre servante démone pour transformer l'humain en démon, il avait été en quelque sorte puni, condamné à passer l'éternité avec Ciel. Il mentirait s'il décidait ne pas avoir été déprimé à cette nouvelle, mais il aurait pu s'habituer, si Ciel n'avait pas autant changé qu'il l'avait fait. Il était devenu beaucoup trop distant, et beaucoup plus froid, mais également plus triste. Au final, Sebastian avait eut envie de le consoler, mais il n'avait pas réussi, il n'était pas doué pour les choses humaines comme celles-ci. Puis finalement des rêves avaient commencés à le hanter, des rêves où il le faisait sien. Des rêves auquel il n'était pas habitué. Rêver d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec son maître…n'était ce pas une idée folle ? Complètement irréalisable ? Mais il s'en était découvert l'envie…une envie brûlante et dévorante le dévorant de l'intérieur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, autant pour un humain que pour un démon. Et aujourd'hui était peut-être enfin le jour qu'il attendait. Il regarda le calendrier pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, ce n'était pas le cas, on était bien le mercredi 14 décembre 2011.

Il mit quelques temps à s'apercevoir que Ciel était dans la bibliothèque et quand ce fut fait il enfila juste un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche avant de le rejoindre.

- Maître…vous souvenez-vous ce qu'il y'a aujourd'hui ?

- Oui…comment pourrais-je oublier ? C'est le jour où mes parents sont morts…Sebastian j'aimerais retourner en Angleterre, j'aimerais leur rendre visite…

- Je ne parlais pas de vos parents…mais du jour de votre naissance…

- Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant pour moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aurais jamais dut naître. Cette vie n'est que souffrance…condamné à vivre l'éternité avec un démon qui ne m'aime pas ! Qui ne fais que me regarder avec un regard triste…comme si c'était ma faute.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne vous aimais pas ! Ni que c'était de votre faute…

- Alors pourquoi ce regard ?

- Parce que j'en ai assez de cette condition ! Vous êtes un démon, d'accord ! Mais ca ne vous empêche pas d'être comme vous étiez avant. Le jeune garçon avec qui j'avais passé un contrat était magnifique ! Il voulait quelque et il a tout fait pour l'avoir ! Maintenant je me retrouve avec un homme qui n'est pas foutu de vouloir faire quoi que ce soit !

- S-Sebastian ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un simple serviteur je te rappelle !

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne supporte plus ma condition. Je ne peux que vous demander de me libérer, ne pouvant qu'espérer que vous acceptiez…

- Te libérer ? Dit Ciel avec un regard triste, son majordome voulait-il donc réellement le quitter ? Le détestait-il tant que ça ? C'est hors de question !

- Pourquoi ? Vous savez-vous débrouiller maintenant…

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Dites moi, s'il vous plait. N'ai-je donc pas fait de l'assez bon travail ?

- Si…c'est juste que…je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, dit-il finalement, des larmes coulant presque de ses yeux.

Sebastian n'aurait jamais put imaginer une chose pareille. Ciel…voulait qu'il reste ? Jusqu'à en pleurer ? Cela voulait dire qu'il l'aimait n'est-ce pas ? Au moins un peu…même si ce n'était pas le même genre de sentiments…finalement il décida de lui demander, ne voulant pas avoir de regret.

- Pourquoi voulez vous une chose pareille ?

- Par-parce que !

- Vous m'aimez ?

- … il n'eut droit à aucune réponse de Ciel, mais la rougeur qui prit place sur ses joues lui fournit une assez bonne réponse, mais il voulait l'entendre.

- Répondez moi ! Demanda-t-il levant son menton pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

- Oui je t'aime ! C'est bon tu es content ? Tu vas bien pouvoir te moquer de moi maintenant ? Lâcha Ciel, qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

A ces mots Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ses sentiments étaient réciproques ! Il s'abaissa légèrement afin de joindre ses lèvres à celles de son maître, l'embrassant pour la première fois, appréciant le gout et la texture de ses lèvres. Ciel fut surpris au départ mais finalement après quelques petites minutes il poussa l'autre démon loin de lui.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- …

- Je te préviens Sebastian je ne veux pas de pitié, je préfère que tu t'en ailles…

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, je sais que vous n'appréciez pas de toute manière. J'ai juste envie de vous aussi.

- Menteur.

- Vous pensez que je veux profiter de vous ?

- Oui. Répondit Ciel avant d'être collé contre le mur, les lèvres de Sebastian pressés contre les siennes, l'embrassant passionnément. Une main sur sa hanche l'autre passant sous son tee-shirt.

- Si je voulais juste profiter de vous je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Dit Sebastian se dégageant un peu.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas uniquement votre corps que je veux.

- Que veux-tu alors ? Je te rappelle que de toute les manières que tu essayeras-tu ne pourras pas avoir mon âme.

- Ce n'est pas votre âme que je veux, c'est votre cœur.

- Je pense qu'on peut dire que tu l'as déjà. Dit finalement Ciel passant ses mains dans le cou de Sebastian le tirant vers lui avant de lui voler un baisé.

- O tanjôbi omedetô, Ciel.

- Arigato Sebastian.

- Aishiteru, eien ni.

Le plus jeune ne prit pas la peine de répondre avant qu'il n'embrasse à nouveau son démon. Et ensemble ils purent enfin obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient tout les deux depuis très longtemps. L'autre.

* * *

><p>Ciel : Pourquoi on parle jap' d'un coup ?<p>

Moi : Parce que j'aime bien la langue ^^ Et puis vous êtes des démons vous avez bien eut le temps d'apprendre !

Yuki : Si je ne dis pas Sora-onee-chan va oublier donc sauf erreur de sa part…O tanjôbi omedetô veut dire joyeux anniversaire, arigato veut dire merci et aishiteru je t'aime et eien ni veut dire pour toujours.

Moi : S'il y'a des erreurs dites moi je modifierais ! Et si c'est nul dites moi je tenterais de m'améliorer ^^ En tout cas j'espère que vous avez quand même un peu aimé. Ohh et petite annonce perso, si vous parlez jap' vous voudriez pas me donner des cours ? Onegai shimasu ! (s'il vous plait, ou le mot que je suis le moins sure de la traduction mais que j'utilise quand même XD)


End file.
